We have large snow plowers to remove large snow falls from our highways and freeways making life a little better for everyone. We will never be able to stop large snow storms. Tornadoes are very destructive, year after year, I feel humans can greatly reduce this destruction, not eliminate it completely. The same as the large snow storms example above; I believe this concept of a tornado unit will be able to reduce a tornado from level 3, 4 or 5 to level 1 or 2.